The Fans
by w1nter
Summary: The Doctor and Rose were strolling down the street in Cardiff... when suddenly something very fast, bright and LOUD came bolting past them, screaming. One-shot. Just something random to stave off that cursed writer's block. And as always, please R&R!


The Fans

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the rights to Doctor Who. Duh. ;D_

*

The Doctor and Rose strolled down the street in Cardiff, on their way back to the TARDIS.

Suddenly a piercing scream came from behind them, but before they had time to do anything but let their eyes widen in surprise, the source of the sound shot past them in a blur of blue fabric.

The Doctor looked at Rose, an utterly confused expression on his face. "Huh?"

Rose just shrugged, but no sooner had she done so than another screaming streak came zooming past them, white this time.

The Doctor looked more confused than ever. "I think we should probably follow that...?" he half-asked.

"Yeah. Probably," replied Rose, and they broke into a sprint.

Neither blur could be seen anymore, but their screaming could still be faintly heard somewhere up ahead. Rose and the Doctor followed the noise down several blocks, then they rounded a corner and the noise was impossibly louder, like a battering ram of sound.

An absolutely enormous crowd of people was gathered at the base of some sort of theatre stage. They were screaming, but they didn't seem to be screaming in pain or fear – more like excitement.

The streak of blue had just come to the back of the crowd and had slowed down somewhat, enough for the Doctor and Rose to make out what it actually was.

It appeared to be wild-haired girl of about fourteen or fifteen, clad in a bright blue dress and clutching a truly _huge_ fold-out paper fan in a matching shade. It was as big as the girl herself! As they watched, she unfolded it with some effort and started waving it crazily above her head, quite possibly defying the laws of physics whilst also endangering her own life and the lives of those around her.

There were huge white letters painted across the folded-out length of the fan, which could be read from where the two time-travellers stood, and in all probability from the stage as well. They read:

RUSSEL T DAVIES I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN

Rose raised an eyebrow and the Doctor snorted.

In the meantime the white blur had caught up with the blue, and was still screaming uninterruptedly. It, too, seemed to be a girl of around fifteen, this time wearing what was clearly a wedding dress, cut off around the calves – probably to prevent the mad creature from tripping. She hurriedly unwound some sort of flag or banner from around her waist, and began to wave it frantically in the in the air.

The Time Lord and his human companion stood well back in puzzlement.

Unexpectedly, the screaming and frenzied flag-waving of the crowd kicked up a notch. Soon it became apparent that someone had come on to the stage, although it was difficult to see from where Rose and the Doctor were standing.

"Hello," a voice boomed out over the speakers in a distinctly Scottish accent. "And welcome, everybody!"

"You know," the Doctor remarked to Rose over all the screaming, "I've always liked Scottish accents. They're so... I don't know... charming?"

"You put on a pretty good Scottish accent that time with the werewolf and Queen Victoria, don't you remember?" Rose reminded him.

The Doctor shrugged just as the Scotsman onstage said, "I am David Tennant," – the cheering and screaming of the crowd reached fever pitch – "and I'll be your host tonight."

Both Rose and the Doctor clapped their hands over their ears as the screaming escalated yet again.

"Let's go," mouthed Rose, and the Doctor nodded.

As they jogged back the way they'd come, a girl could be heard shrieking, "_Marry me David!_" Glancing back, they saw it was the girl in the wedding dress.

"What was that all about, anyway?" Rose said once they could hear themselves speak again.

"I don't really know," said the Doctor honestly. "Some science-fiction television show concert thing, I think." He shrugged. "Not that interesting."

He unlocked the TARDIS door and Rose followed him inside.

* * *

_**Author's note: **__Just another one of those random things that I came up with when I was supposed to be sleeping. ;D I'm not trying to mock either David Tennant or Russel T Davies in this fic – they really are awesome. :D__ As always, please R&R!_


End file.
